The Boyfriend
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: This is the chapter in which you find out who Hermione's mystery boyfriend is! A real shocker! PLEEZE READ!!!!!!!!!! U'LL LOVE IT!!!!!!
1. Hearing about the Boyfriend

A/N This fic came to me while I was talking to Krum-Luver. She liked the idea so I am writing it right now. I would hope that I would be able to get some reviews for this!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry & Ron,  
  
Hey, guys, I know that we haven't talked since I moved to Los Angeles, but I have some good news! I'm coming to visit this weekend and I'm going to bring a friend of mine. All right, a boyfriend. But, I want you 2 to promise to be nice to him. He's rather nervous to be meeting you guys after everything that I said about you. Don't worry, it's not all bad.   
  
I must tell you that he is a muggle. But the best part is that he not only loves me like I love him, he still wants to be with me even though I'm a witch. I told him several weeks ago. He was a little shocked. When I told him he said that I was too much of an angel to be evil. I can't wait for you to meet him!   
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
Harry looked at Ron as Ron looked to him. Hermione got a boyfriend?? She said she was going there for an education.  
  
"A muggle?" Ron asked.   
  
"Go figure," Harry said. "Well, at least he didn't leave Hermione when she told him about the witch part."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. But, one thing?"   
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do I really have to be nice to him? I mean, we never got to meet him or check if he was safe for Hermione to date," Ron said, a little worried.  
  
"I think Hermione can take care of herself, don't you think? She's only done so her whole life," Harry told his friend and roommate.  
  
"I guess you're right...But what about the Krum thing? That wasn't good." Ron never liked Krum once he had discovered that the seeker had the hots for his friend. Hermione, that is, not Harry. Never Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. In his mind the relationship between Hermione and Krum was fine by him. In fact, he was glad that Hermione had gotten a boyfriend for that year. Of course, the relationship lasted for 2 years and Harry had never seen Hermione as happy as he had seen her in those 2 years. They broke up, like Ron had hoped they would. Though, Harry knew that it wasn't because they were angry at each other. He had figured this because Hermione still wrote to Viktor and even talked about him. Harry wasn't stupid. He could tell that Hermione still loved Viktor and when she told Harry that they broke up, she included that part. Except only Harry was allowed to hear that. Ron was off doing something or other.  
  
Harry knew why Ron never liked Krum after the Yule Ball. Ron liked Hermione then. She never knew, of course. Ron threatened to kill anyone who had the gaul to tell her. This had gone on for years. Harry also knew that Ron loved Hermione now and this boyfriend would kill him.  
  
"Doesn't she know that I love her?" Ron asked, looking to the ceiling.  
  
"If I recall, you threatened to kill anyone who had the gaul to tell Hermione that fact," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Hey, you asked the question. Not me," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question. You weren't supposed to answer it," Ron retorted.  
  
"But you never told me not to," Harry said, clearly amused.  
  
"That's it!" Ron grabbed his wand and chased Harry around their apartment, trying to curse him.  
  
Harry laughed. He loved to do this to Ron sometimes. Especially when he was feeling down. It always cheered Ron up if he got to put the jelly-legs curse on Harry.   
  
In the end, Harry thought, this will all work out. It will.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey, review!! Who can this boyfriend be????? Remember, he's a muggle, but he is NOT an OC!! He really exists! I swear!!!  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	2. Arrival of the Boyfriend

A/N This fic came to me while I was talking to Krum-Luver. She liked the idea so I am writing it right now. I would hope that I would be able to get some reviews for this!   
  
I don't know if I'm going to reveal the Boyfriend this chapter. I might be evil and make you wait! Muahahahahaha!  
  
  
The Boyfriend Chapter 2   
  
  
Hermione ran across her apartment and grabbed the last of her spell books from the kitchen counter. She placed them in her bag and ran off in search of more stuff that she'd forgotten.  
  
Her boyfriend watched, amused. As Hermione passed him for the fourth time, he laughed. "Hermione, really, I thought you were happy about visiting Harry and Ron. You look nervous."  
  
"No, I am not. I want to go. But I don't want to forget anything," Hermione replied.  
  
"Can't you just aparite back if you forgot something?" he asked.  
  
"Apparate. Yes, I can, but I don't want to if I don't have to." Hermione zipped her suitcase. "Are you nervous?"  
  
He stared at her. "Yes."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"After what Ron said to you about Viktor, do you think that I shouldn't be nervous? He can say that to you and then we'd be history! You value their opinion too much," he said.  
  
"I don't value Ron's opinion as much as I do Harry's," Hermione said, lugging her suitcase to the door. Her boyfriend took it from her and placed it by the front door.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Harry and I have always gotten along. Ron and I haven't," Hermione replied.  
  
"Care to explain that little more?" he asked.  
  
Hermione wiped her forehead. "Viktor and I went out for 2 years. When we broke up, Harry was there for me. He took me to all the dances because he didn't want me to not have fun. We started dating after that. It was Ron's fault that we broke up."  
  
"What'd he do?"   
  
"Ron yelled at Harry after he realized we were going out and we'd been going out for a few months. Ron had just learned that. Anyway, I heard what Ron said to Harry. I was supposed to, but I did," she said softly.  
  
"What did he say?" the boyfriend wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her nose.  
  
"Ron told Harry that he loved me," Hermione said, looking up to her boyfriend's face.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Hey, as far as anyone is concerned, I never heard that conversation. Harry came up to me the next day and told me that we shouldn't go out anymore. I told him I knew why. He was angry at Ron, though. Very angry. I'd never seen him so mad," Hermione sighed.  
  
"So, do you love Harry?" her boyfriend asked, softly.  
  
"I did. Just as I loved Viktor," Hermione said as she kissed him. "But I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harmony," he said, using his nickname for her.  
  
"We'd better hurry to the airport, or we'll be late!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius settled into the sofa. "Hermione's coming home?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm looking forward to seeing her after so long."  
  
"And she's bringing her boyfriend," Ron growled.  
  
"Hermione got a boyfriend?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Ron clicked his tongue in annoyance. "She hasn't had one since you to broke up," Sirius said to Harry.  
  
A silver car pulled up into the driveway. The horn was honked. Harry walked over to the window. "It's Hermione!"  
  
Sirius stood up. "We'd better go help her with her bags."  
  
"Doesn't look like she needs the help," Ron snarled. He was looking at the young man that was carrying Hermione's bag and talking to her. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at the young man.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hey, review!! Who can this boyfriend be????? Remember, he's a muggle, but he is NOT an OC!! He really exists! I swear!!! And he's from the US!!!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Blank name: HEY! You were the first reviewer! Congrats! Thanks!  
  
OvenMitts: Alas it is in the NEXT chapter and I am truly looking forward to the reviews I get for it to! *grins evilly*  
  
Tanya Maxwell: *grins evilly* Oh and thank you!  
  
FoReVeR uNkNoWn: Thanks!  
  
Veronica*James: No, he's a living, breathing human being!  
  
Emma Malfoy: We shall see in the next chapter.  
  
Lady Katherine: Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad you decided to read this fic! It's always encouraging for me to see people who review one of my stories to read and review the others. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. Thanks! Oh and I answered you OC question in an email, but in case you haven't checked, it's a character that the writer created!  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	3. Meeting the Boyfriend

A/N This fic came to me while I was talking to Krum-Luver. She liked the idea so I am writing it right now. I would hope that I would be able to get some reviews for this!   
  
This chapter is probably the most anticipated chapter of the entire fic. You've waited, you've crossed your fingers, you've died with impatience, and now it is time for the unveiling of....the BOYFRIEND! DA DA DA!!!!!!!  
  
  
The Boyfriend Chapter 3   
  
  
  
Hermione grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the rental car. Her boyfriend grabbed his and then slammed the trunk down. He spoke to her softly and she giggled.  
  
The door opened, revealing Sirius, Harry, and a very pissed off Ron. They walked over to the couple. Sirius and Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, hugging Hermione and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek. "Sirius." Hermione hugged and kissed Sirius on the cheek.  
  
"How was the flight?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Good," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Back by Herm's boyfriend and Ron, it was not going so well.  
  
"So, you're Hermione's boyfriend?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're Ron, right?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah," Ron and the boyfriend stared at the ground, lost for words.  
  
Hermione ran over, followed by Sirius and Harry. She kissed and hugged Ron, which made him blush severely.   
  
"Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Hermione said.  
  
The boyfriend clasped hands with Harry. "Justin Timberlake." (a/n Don't fall out of your chairs, ladies!)  
  
"Harry Potter," replied Harry.  
  
Sirius stepped forward and shook Justin's hand. "Sirius Black." Justin nodded.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron clasped Justin's hand.  
  
As this went on, Hermione smiled like an insane maniac. She was so happy that the love of her life was meeting her best friends in the whole wide world.   
  
The five of them walked up to the house and Harry turned to Justin and Hermione. "We've got an extra bedroom upstairs. That way you don't have to stay at a hotel."  
  
"We have TWO extra bedrooms upstairs," Ron corrected, glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry pretended not to notice.   
  
Sirius grabbed Hermione's bag from her hands and lead Justin upstairs to show him where his room was and put Hermione's bag in her room.  
  
"So, what does Justin do?" Harry asked Hermione when they were in the kitchen.  
  
Hermione smiled. She looked in both directions and noticed that Ron was no where in sight. "He's a singer."  
  
"A singer?"  
  
"Yeah. You've heard of N'Sync, right?" Hermione asked. Harry paled.   
  
"He's one of them? One of those boy band member-dudes?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "Where'd you meet him?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"A club."  
  
"A club??" Harry asked, stunned. Hermione....club? Scary. This was not the Hermione he had known before.  
  
Hermione didn't have time to continue because Justin and Sirius were coming down to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
&&&&&&  
  
  
I am EVIL!!!!!! Muahahhahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!! I LOVE this! I'm not an Nsync fan. I kind of like Justin, though. And I used to hate him. You can blame my liking him on those stupid teen match-up quizzes! I got him like 5x on 5 different quizzes!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Eliza: I hope you like! Thanks!  
  
Krum-Luver: Actually, I really don't know what you mean by "fabulous." Stupid terms. *grabs knife* *jumps off cliff* WEEEEEE!!!!! (Don't ask. Seriously. Don't ask.)  
  
OvenMitts: Thanks! Hope ya like! *grabs scissors* *does macarena off cliff* WEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Liger and Lady Queenscove: That means I have to stop telling you everything. Must remember to do that. *grabs glaive* *jumps off cliff swinging the glaive and passing birds* WEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Morrigan: He DOES exist in real life and now you know who he is! Muahaha! *grabs straw* *jumps off cliff* WEEEEE!!!!  
  
  
Your most evil-est author ever,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	4. Happiness with the Boyfriend

A/N This fic came to me while I was talking to Krum-Luver. She liked the idea so I am writing it right now. I would hope that I would be able to get some reviews for this!   
  
This chapter is weird, boring and well, yeeeeeeah. Enjoy!!  
  
  
The Boyfriend Chapter 4  
  
  
"So, you're a wizard too?" Justin asked Sirius, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied. "You're okay with the whole witch thing with Hermione?"  
  
"Of course!" Justin exclaimed. More seriously, he said, "I love her."  
  
Sirius nodded, knowing Ron would be ticked. The two men stopped in the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were talking. Hermione walked over to Justin and stood close to him. He put his arm around her waist. Ron seethed.  
  
*Later*  
  
At dinner, after Hermione had gotten up to use the bathroom (it was THAT time), Justin looked between Harry, Ron, and Sirius. "I know you guys are her best friends. Which is why I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would like Hermione's hand," Justin said, blushing.  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" Ron asked, pissed off.  
  
"I want to marry her," Justin said flatly.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I love her," Justin said passionately.  
  
"No, why ask us?"   
  
"You're her friends. I wanted to get your permission."  
  
"No," Ron said flatly.  
  
"No?" Justin looked sad.  
  
Harry jabbed Ron in the ribs. "Don't listen to Ron. He's just mad."  
  
"Mad about what?" Justin asked.  
  
"He's mad that you love Hermione. He's very jealous."  
  
"Are you her ex-boyfriend or something?" Justin asked sincerely.  
  
"No, he isn't," Harry said, his hand clamped over Ron's mouth in order to prevent the horrid words forming in Ron's brain from spilling out and causing the rating of this fanfic to go up.  
  
"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Justin reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "She'll definitely marry you."  
  
"Really?" Justin cheered up and Ron slouched, growing more pissed off.  
  
Justin stood up and left the room. The three men heard talking then the door outside opening and closing. Harry removed his hand from Ron's mouth.   
  
"Why'd you do that? I would've set him straight!" Ron said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you think she'll accept?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course she will. With a ring like that? I'd accept, if he'd ask me," Harry said. The two others chuckled.  
  
The door opened and closed once more, followed by a skriek of happiness. Hermione ran in, smiling, with Justin right behind her.  
  
"We're getting married!" Hermione screeched loudly.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry said, shaking Justin's hand and kissing Hermione on the ckeek.  
  
*************  
  
"Do you take the woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister said.  
  
"I do," Justin said, staring at his beautiful bride to be.  
  
"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," Hermione said, staring back.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Justin kissed Hermione and Hermione kissed him.  
  
Harry smiled as Justin carried Hermione to the limo that was waiting for them outside the chapel. He looked to Ron. He looked..normal.  
  
"So?" he asked Ron.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You still jealous?"  
  
Ron looked at Justin and Hermione. "No."  
  
"Good boy," Harry said, patting Ron on the head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let's go to the car and get to the food."   
  
**************  
  
I can't believe it. I ended ANOTHER fic today. I am on a roll! I've written 3 chapters today, and ended 2 fics. Good for me! Bad for you.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Your most evil-est author ever,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


End file.
